The Butterfly Effect
by Ender's Jane
Summary: Sam always had blackouts as a kid. When he gets older he discovers that, by reading his old journals, he can go back and recover those lost memories and even change what happened. But changing one small thing can alter the future in ways Sam never imagined for him and the people that he cares about. Blam Butterfly Effect!AU
1. Prologue

_**"It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world." - Chaos theory**_

Sam crept down the hallway like a shadow in the night.

He jiggled the doorknob of Dr. Shuester's office door. Locked. Well, no one said this was going to be easy. He took a step back, reared back his leg, and kicked the door open. Alarms immediately began going off. He wouldn't have much time now.

Sam rushed into the office and closed the door, pushing the couch that was in the room in front of the door to buy him some time, and grabbing the box in the corner of the room. He could already see the flashlights in the hall, but he wasn't focused on that. It didn't matter. By the time they got through the door he would already be gone. So would they, for that matter.

Sam grabbed a pad and a pen off of Dr. Shuester's desk, crouched underneath, and began to write.

"If anyone finds this letter it means that my plan didn't work and that I'm already dead. But if I can somehow go back to the beginning of all this I might be able to save him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is something that i just _had _to write. I recently rewatched the movie _The Butterfly Effect_, and I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head. I will be following very closely to the actual movie. I believe their will be seventeen chapters, this prologue, and an epilogue. The first few chapters are short, but I expect them to get longer as the story progresses. My plan is to upload two chapters every Saturday or Sunday, but we shall see. I will also be posting this on my tumblr, Ender'sJane96. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews/ Feedback are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Butterfly Effect

_**Thirteen years earlier**_

Sam pulled and tugged on the rope with all of his might, but Thor wasn't letting go. It was a beautiful day full of sunshine and the chirping of birds. Sam was getting in some quality time with Thor before school while his mom worked on the car behind them.

"Sam!" Mary Evans called.

Sam ran to his mother's side, watching her as she worked. "We're going to be late again."

Mary looked at him questionably. "Since when do you care about going to school on time?"

"We're putting up pictures for parent's night today," Sam replied excitedly.

Mary smiled, never looking away from her work. "Don't worry; we've got plenty of time."

She walked away from the car taking off her coveralls.

"Is dad gonna come?"

Her smile vanished. "You know the answer to that."

"Can he just come out for one day?"

Mary sighed. "We've been over this a hundred times. It's too dangerous for him."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "But Kurt said his dad is coming, and Cooper's and Blaine's Dad!"

Mary sighed once more. "Okay I get the point!" She walked around to the driver's side of the car, ruffling Sam's hair as she passed. "I'm not so bad, am I?"

Sam huffed out a breath. "No." Sam loved his mom to death, but it just wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Have a good day! I will pick you up later. Got to go. Bye!"<p>

"Bye!" Sam got out of the car and ran up the steps into the school.

Just as she was about to pull off, there was a knock at Mary's window, causing her to jump. It was Sam's teacher. "Mrs. Evans, I need to speak to you."

Mary sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. She didn't have time for this now. "Can we just wait till tonight? I'm already late for work and I..."

Mrs. Boswell cut her off. "I think you really need to see this."

"Cooper! Leave Kurt alone!" Mrs. Boswell ordered as they walked into the room. "Don't make me send you to Ms. Sylvester's office!"

Mary followed Mrs. Boswell to her desk. "I was going to show this to the principal, but I thought I'd talk to you first."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, I had the children draw whatever they wanted to be when they grow up. Most of them made drawings of their parents. But this..." She pulled a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to Mary.

"I don't understand? Sam did this?"

The drawing was gruesome. There were three men in the picture. Two lay dead on the floor, one with blond hair and the other with a swastika on his left arm. Standing over them was a man with distorted features wielding a bloody knife. Mary was terrified. Where had Sam even seen images like these? He was only seven!

"Can I keep this drawing?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Of course," Mrs. Boswell replied. She paused for a moment, seeming to hesitate before speaking. "Umh...there is one more thing Mrs Evans I feel bad even mentioning."

"What?" There was more?

"When I asked Sam about the drawing...well... he couldn't remember doing it."


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't wanna go."

They were in front of a two story building with twin white pillars on either side of the door that went to the top of the building. The second level had a balcony. At the top of the building in brown letters it said **WESTERVILLE INSTITUTION**. Sam really did not want to go in there.

"I don't like this place Mom, it's creepy." His mom ignored him and kept on walking, pulling him along by the hand. Sam stopped, forcing his mother to stop as well and turn toward him. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I promise I won't make any bad pictures." This was so unfair. Sam didn't even remember drawing that picture. Why should he be punished for something he couldn't remember? Mary started walking once more, forcing Sam to walk along with her.

"We'll be fine Okay. He just wants to do a couple of tests. That's all. You'll like him."

Sam wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>"You're doing great."<p>

Dr. Shuester spoke through a speaker from the other side of a glass window. Sam was getting an MRI, whatever that was. All he knew was that he was lying strapped to a table with his head in a machine. He still didn't want to be here. Sam's mother was on the other side of the glass with Dr. Shuester, but Sam could not see or hear them unless the intercom was on.

"Just tell me he hasn't inherited his father's illness," Mary said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure the results will come back negative," Dr. Shuester replied easily. "But there is something else you can do to monitor his memory."

"Anything," she replied quickly.

"A journal. Just get him to write down everything that he does."

"And what would that do?" She asked skeptically.

"It could help to jock his memory...See if he could remember anything new the next day. This test result will come back in a few days, and then we'll take it from there."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Italics mean a journal entry.**

**TW: Sexual Abuse of a child/mention of Child pornography**

* * *

><p><em>Today mommy is taking me to play with Blaine and Cooper. I'll meet their father and see what a real dad is like.<em>

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting at the kitchen table writing in his journal as he ate his breakfast. He put down his pencil and fed Thor one of his fruity pebbles.<p>

"Great! See you soon." His mom hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sam. Sam! What are you doing with that knife?"

Sam looked down and threw the knife that had suddenly appeared in his hand. "What happened?"

Sam looked around and realized that he was no longer sitting at the table, but standing in the doorway to the kitchen. How did he get here? And where did the knife come from? Sam was scared.

Mary walked over to her son, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. "Honey...what were you doing with that knife?"

"I don't remember." Mary wrapped Sam in her arms, holding him as if he were going to disappear the moment she let go.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mary," George Anderson said as they pulled up in front of the Anderson home.<p>

"George!" She replied.

"Hello little man," he said to Sam, opening his door. "Watch your step."

"Thanks George," Mary said gratefully as she walked around the car, scribbling on a small notepad.

"Not a problem!" Mr. Anderson replied cheerfully.

"Here's my number at the hospital if there is any problem. You know. Please keep an eye on him because..."

Mr. Anderson cut her off. "You're kidding! We're gonna have a great time today. Right sport?" He nudged Sam with the football in his hand. Sam nodded enthusiastically. He was excited. He was finally going to see what a real dad was like.

His mother smiled. "Okay! Be good kiddo. I love you."

"Bye bye," said Mr. Anderson.

"Bye George." Sam watched his mother get in her car a drive away. When she pulled off, Mr. Anderson gestured with the football for Sam to go to toward the backyard.

"Go...go on. Right at the backyard." Sam ran toward the side of the house, turning back to look at Mr. Anderson.

"Here it comes." The football sailed into Sam's arms as he ran into the backyard. As soon as he saw Blaine he threw the ball aside. Even though Blaine was a year younger than him, Sam still liked to play with him. Blaine ran toward Sam excitedly. He was wearing a flower crown and a pink robe, but Sam didn't find it too strange. Blaine wore pink a lot. Sam thought it was kind of cool, but he wouldn't ever wear it himself.

"Sam, Sam guess what? Dad got a new video camera, and we're all gonna be in the movie." Sam smiled. Ever since they watched Aladdin at Sam's house all Blaine ever talked about was how he wanted to be in a movie.

"That's right Sam," said Mr. Anderson, setting up the camera on a tripod, "and you get to be the star."

"I thought I was the star!" Cooper cried indignantly.

"Hey! What did I tell you?" Mr. Anderson said sternly. He turned back toward Sam, kneeling down to his level. "Now Sam, you have to promise your bestest super-dooper promise that this will be our little secret."

Sam nodded furiously, "Huh huh."

Mr. Anderson smiled, "My boy…"

Suddenly, there was a bright light shining in Sam's eyes and he was cold all over. He lifted his arm to shield them. He looked around. They were inside a dark room, and the light in his eyes was coming from Mr. Anderson's camera. Blaine was standing beside him. Naked. He looked down and saw that he was naked as well.

"Where am I?" Sam asked, "Where did we all go?"

"Calm down kid and stand still," Mr. Anderson said, sounding annoyed.

"I was just somewhere else. How did I get here?" Sam grabbed his clothes from the floor and attempted to cover himself.

"Stop acting like some retard or I'll call your mother to tell her what a naughty little shit you have been," said Mr. Anderson, taking a sip of some brown liquid. Sam had a feeling that it wasn't tea. He turned to Blaine. Over His shoulder he could see Cooper sitting on a stair case, twisting the head off of a doll.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Blaine wouldn't look at him; he just kept starring at the floor. "What happened?"


End file.
